


小番外

by Dorayaki_Smith



Series: 姨太太 [2]
Category: Lay兴
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Incest, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith





	小番外

老爷终是去了。早儿月前接过张家重担的大少爷如今称得上真正的当家了。他为老爷大办了丧事，也妥善安排追随老爷而去的二姨太的身后事。随后逐个儿遣了家里爱生口舌的下人，留下些心腹贴身伺候着。与姨太太便少了些忌讳，但仍避着二少爷。

夜里两人缠抱在一起。大少爷替姨太太吻去眼角的汗，抓着人脚踝更往深处进。“我有时候真嫉妒父亲。”他使了些力，同时伸手护着姨太太的头顶。

姨太太眯着眼睛笑了，说：“我知道是你。”然后拉下护着他的温暖手心捧在脸边。气不太喘得匀，哼哼了两声才接上：“那药泛酸，我哄着他喝的。”说罢，姨太太拿足跟轻踢了大少爷两下。“愣着干嘛？”他嗔了一句，当即被大少爷顶上体内那处极敏感的软肉，眼含了泪花。“哈啊……”

“蓝儿。”从前碍于有的没的，大少爷床笫之间都且称他为“母亲”。现下

姨太太神情露出些许欣喜，“嗯……？”眉眼之中是柔情也是爱意。或许早就是情根深种了。“再叫一遍。”他以鼻尖讨好似地去蹭大少爷的脸。

大少爷回吻姨太太的眉心，细细密密仿佛藏了千言万语。最后吻在人的肩窝停下。大少爷复轻唤了一声：“蓝儿。”便挺腰尽数播撒了自己的子孙在姨太太的温柔乡里。

又耳鬓厮磨了一阵。姨太太被大少爷由身后抱着，双手交叠抚摸他会孕育新生命的肚子。

姨太太心里牵挂二少爷，到底也是怀胎十月从身上掉下来的肉，总疼爱不够。“你答应我，”姨太太眼眶还是红的，瞧了楚楚可怜得很。“不管发生什么，帮我护着兴儿。”

“我几时亏待过他？”大少爷倒是醋了。


End file.
